


mightier than the waves

by Lizxcliff



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anniversary, Beaches, Fluff, M/M, cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizxcliff/pseuds/Lizxcliff
Summary: “FLAME BRAIN!” Natsu jolts, eyes flying open. A short gasp and Natsu was whipping his head around to see where the voice of his boyfriend had come from. To his right, he finds Gray, hands dug into his black jeans, shirtless, with a satisfied smirk on his face.“What the…” Natsu just stares at him.Gray was supposed to be on his mission for another three days. So, why was he here?“Finished early, raced home.” Gray shrug
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	mightier than the waves

**Author's Note:**

> wow, it's been a long time since i've posted for this fandom... 
> 
> hope you enjoy this little fluff i put together to get back into these two silly boys

Natsu sat by the shore, feet dug into the sand and knees pulled to his chest. He stared out on the horizon, watching the orange sun slowly descend behind the ocean. The sky was a beautiful shade of purple and pink, urging a strong sense of calmness to wash over Natsu’s entire being. 

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, basking in the cool breeze brought on by the water. He wishes Gray could be here with him. Every year, for four years, they came to this spot and just….  _ were _ . 

They would relax quietly, enjoying each other’s presence without having to say a word. Sometimes, however, they would talk. Talk about the world and the future. Talk about their week or day. Talk about new found fears and obsessions. Nothing stayed hidden between the two. They knew  _ everything _ about each other. 

At first, Natsu used to doubt that Gray actually told him everything about himself. The man was always closed off, especially before they became friends then later started dating. He rarely let anyone in, so Natsu was skeptical about knowing everything. 

Until their third anniversary, when he couldn’t hold back those fears any longer, and let everything he’d been thinking of spill out to his lover. 

Natsu remembers the hurt in Gray’s eyes, mixed with understanding in those captivating blue eyes. He remembers trying to back track, assure Gray that it was okay if he didn’t know every single thing about the other. He remembers the soft chuckle that escaped the taller man when he pulled Natsu into his lap and told him just how much Natsu really knows about him that no one, not even his family, knows. 

From rebellious acts to helping strangers. From secret missions to detours on the way home from other missions. 

Though they may not be huge details, they are things that Gray had never thought to tell anyone, Natsu being the only he felt he wanted to share those little moments and memories with. 

Natsu remembered he was getting emotional, though he put it off that sand got in his eye. He also remembers the loving way he said his name… or moreso, nickname. _ “I love you, fl-” _

“FLAME BRAIN!” Natsu jolts, eyes flying open. A short gasp and Natsu was whipping his head around to see where the voice of his boyfriend had come from. To his right, he finds Gray, hands dug into his black jeans, shirtless, with a satisfied smirk on his face. 

“What the…” Natsu just stares at him. 

Gray was supposed to be on his mission for another three days. So, why was he here?

“Finished early, raced home.” Gray shrugs, grin turning shy and sweet, as he answers Natsu’s unspoken question. 

The pink-haired male slowly rises to his feet, mouth slightly agape as he continues to gaze in wonder at Gray, who begins shifting nervously on his feet. 

“What?” Gray lightly snaps, no real malice, but getting frustrated by the sudden silence of the usually loud and boisterous fire user. 

“You’re here.” Natsu says dumbly, causing Gray to roll his eyes. 

“Duh, idiot. Like I’d miss our annivers-OOF!”

Gray is tackled to the ground in a bear hug by his boyfriend. The two roll around the sand, and before they know it, they’re sparring with their fists, trying to pin the other down longer than five seconds. 

In the end, Natsu is victorious. 

“Why didn’t you, ha, tell me, ha, you were coming, ha?” Natsu asks in between pants, hands tightening around Gray’s wrists as he keeps them pinned to the ground below. He was literally just dwelling over his past fears of Gray keeping things from him, this wasn’t helping much. 

Gray’s facial features soften, his body completely lax under Natsu’s weight. 

“Because, Natsu,” He shoots up a loving smile, making Natsu start to loosen his grip on his lover. “I didn’t want to miss this, and no dumb ass monster was going to stop me from being next to you on our fifth anniversary. Also,” Gray’s cheek tinted pink a bit, eyes casting to the side. “I wanted to surprise you, for once.”

It’s true, Natsu was great at surprising Gray. From sneaking up behind him, to gifts or trips for just the two of them. The fire welder loved surprising his boyfriend, it’s only fair Gray get to do the same. Natsu sighs and plops down, suddenly resting his entire body on Gray’s. 

“Ow! What the fuck, flamebrain?” Gray groans out annoyed, though his arms wrap around Natsu who stuffs his face into his boyfriend’s naked chest. 

“I’m happy you're here.” Natsu can’t fit his arms around Gray, so he compromises by threading his fingers through black spikes. Grays hums.

“Me too, Natsu,” His eyes shut slowly and a small smile graces his face. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my best friend for reading over this and convincing me to come back to these two amazing boys <3 you know who you are ;) <3


End file.
